Haku's Promise
by fairywings81
Summary: On a dare,Chihiro's youngest child,Sen,winds up in the Spirit World,where she meets Haku. Haku discovers that she is Chihiro's daughter,and takes great risks to protect her until he can get her home. *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

I'll never forget the night she came into the Spirit World. That night Yubabba had been particularly cruel to some of the new workers, making them redo everything they were told to do. I,on the other hand, had been given a very important mission. I was scout for humans. Might not sound too important to you, but to me, this was a rare treat. Who am I,you ask? I'm Haku, Yubabba's former apprentice. Even though I no longer learn from her, I am still bound by contract to remain in this world. 

Anyway, back to my mission. I was strolling the bridge,when I heard someone crying. Normally, I would've ignored this, but it sounded too familiar. I followed the sound just behind the bathhouse. There, huddled in a ball, sat a girl of about eleven. "What are you doing here?" I spoke softly, kneeling down to her level. 

"I got lost…my older sister dared me to cross through the tunnel, and then I couldn't get back.." She was sobbing softly. "Please don't hurt me…"

This scene was all too familiar. I thought of Chihiro, who had been young too. "Get up. We have to go somewhere else. You are not safe here." I held out my hand to her. 

She took it, and allowed me to lead her under the bridge. "What's your name?" She asked me finally. 

"Haku. In the future, you might be forced to call me something else, if she finds you. What is your name?" I stared directly into her eyes, unblinking. I had to keep her in my control for her own good. 

"Sen." Her voice wavered. "A-are you the Haku that helped my mommy escape?" Her eyes widened incredulously. 

I dropped to my knees in front of her,in shock. "Who is your Mommy?" 

"Chihiro. She came upon this place when she was a little girl. She told me all about you." 

"You're Chihiro's daughter?" I had to admit, she definitely looked like Chihiro, the way I remembered her. "And she named you Sen…. That was her name in this world." 

"I know. She told me that I was named in your honor. I never thought I would actually meet you. Mommy, Tiffy and I are visiting Grandma." Sen was shivering. 

"Shhh. I'm sorry you got stuck here, but it's too late for you to go back right now. I'll have to put you to work. " Which means, I thought, that I would have to take her to Yubabba, unless….. "Follow me, and stay quiet." 

I led her up the stairs towards the room that Chihiro and Lin had once shared. "You will work for me, not Yubabba. Adress me as Master Haku." I would have to take care of Yubabba myself, later. I knocked on the sliding door.

"Yes, Haku?" Lin appeared instantly. 

I shoved Sen forward. "Put her to work. Her name is Sen." When her eyes widened, I gave her a stern look. "Don't ask questions, Lin. I'll explain everything later." I turned to look at Sen, and took her hand. "I will give you the same promise I gave to your mother, little Sen. I am your friend, no matter what happens. I will get you home." To Lin, I said, "If any harm comes to her, you'll get it from me, you hear me?" 

I walked away, leaving Lin to handle Sen. My mind was tumbling with thoughts. Chihiro had two children? How long has it been since the Summer she'd come? Now her own daughter was trapped here. If Yubabba found her ,she would use her to get revenge on Chihiro. I knew that much. Which is why I would have to do some fast work. 

I was still in awe as I reached the witch's office. Lucky for me, she was not there. I went and grabbed a blank contract. I signed Sen's name to it, then erased it, to make the woman think she owned her. Now Sen could keep her name, and she was all mine to control, and protect. It was the least I could do for Chihiro. I had made a promise to Sen, and I intended to keep it. 


	2. Chapter Two

(Before I give you Chapter 2, I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. This is my first Spirited Away fic, so I am a little nervous about it. Please leave nice reviews if you like it. Thanks-The Author)

****

Chapter Two

Sen sat on the balcony of the room she and Lin shared. She thought about her plight. It wasn't too bad, with Haku in charge. The witch Yubabba hadn't found her out yet. Haku was only strict with her when the other workers were watching. She really did like him, and understood why her mother had too. She swallowed hard, thinking about her mother. Would she still be looking for her? Sen had lost count of the number of days she'd been missing. In her new home, she was too busy to keep count.

"Sen! Haku's been looking for you!" Lin's head appeared. 

"Oh no! I'm going to get it!" She'd lost herself in her thoughts, again. 

"I don't think he'll hurt you this time." Lin pulled her in, and dragged her to to my office. 

"Sen." I looked up from my work. "Where have you been?" My voice was cold, as usual,since my assistants were present. 

"I…I'm sorry, Master Haku. I lost myself again." 

"Mopping duty for her, Lin." I dismissed Lin, and my assistants. "Sen. You have to stop daydreaming. If I call you , you need to come, immediately." I looked down at my papers, pausing. More softly,I said, "It's been three months, Sen. You've been here three months." 

"Oh. Haku…am I ever going to get home? I miss Mommy and Tiffy so much." She bit her trembling lower lip, to keep from crying, but I was not fooled. The tears were there. 

"I made you a promise, Sen. I will not break it. There is a problem though. Yubabba was asking about you." 

"Why? What have I done wrong?" She knelt on the floor slowly. "I've done what you told me to." 

"She does not remember your face." I stood up, and walked over,putting an arm around her. "I'm trying to fix it, Sen." 

"Thank you, Haku, for everything." She said solemnly. "If I wind up working for her, I will never forget you." 

"No more talk like that, Sen!" I spoke sternly. "Yubabba will never touch you." I looked towards the door, alert by a noise in the hall. "She's coming. Take the back stairs, and go to Lin. She will set you up with the sponges and buckets for the floors." I set her on her way, and was closing the secret panel, when Yubabba burst into my office. "What do you want?" 

"Where is this girl you call Sen?" 

"What do you want of her? She works for me, not you." I glowered at her , and feigned being exhausted by the hordes of paperwork I had around me. "She is working, Yubabba." 

"Even if she _does_ belong to you, Haku, you still belong to me. Therefore, I am to approve all your workers. I never saw that child before in my life!"

I thought quickly, before a thought occurred to me. I could use the power of trickery on her mind. "You did approve her, Yubabba. She signed a contract. Sen is the name I gave her, since she reminded me of Chihiro. " 

"What was her real name then?" She challenged me. 

"Min." I smirked at her. I had won, and she knew it.

"Fine. If I find out you're lying to me, Haku, I'll punish you both." She stomped out of my office, sending the papers scattering. 

I just laughed, and set them back in order. "You're so thick, Yubabba, you can't see what's in front of you!" I left my paperwork unfinished, and went to check on Sen, and wreak more havoc on my other workers.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Months passed after that. Yubabba didn't bother me or Sen. Sen was getting thinner though, and that bothered me. No matter how many magical things I made her eat, she kept growing thinner. Her time in my world was taking it's toll on her. She did her work without complaint, and kept me company in the daytime hours, when she couldn't sleep. I worried about her though. I tried not to show it. Lin commented on it too, while we were talking in one of our very few social talks. Things got interesting on the eve of her anniversary of coming. She came to my office, wearing the clothes I'd found her in. 

"Haku, if I've been counting right, tomorrow, it'll be a whole year since I came here." 

I nodded, and gestured for her to sit down. "Why are you wearing those? You know it's forbidden." 

"I know, but I thought I would celebrate by leaving tomorrow."

"What? Sen, we've been over this. You can't get across the bridge without someone's help." 

"But Hak-Master Haku, you said you would get me home. It'll be a whole year." 

"Well, things have changed, Sen. I have changed my mind. You're one of my best workers. More importantly, you're my best friend. I can't let you leave now." 

"What?! Haku, you promised! You can't break a promise! You'd be lying to Mommy!"

I hadn't been ready for that reaction. I stood up fast, and glared at her. "You're thinning, Sen! Haven't you noticed? Don't you ever look in the mirrors? You're see-through!" I held up a mirror for her to look. 

She gasped, before bursting into tears. "How did this happen?! Was this your doing, Haku? I hate you!" 

I swallowed hard. "Please don't cry, Sen." I knelt beside her chair, and cupped her chin in my hand. "I'm going to try and fix this, I promise." 

"I don't believe you anymore. You said you were going to let me go home. You promised." She choked on her tears, burying her face in her hands.

I sighed, and hung my head ,returning to my chair behind the desk. I answered her coldly. "Fine. Get back to work, Sen. I better not catch you in those clothes again. Get going!"

She looked up at me, a mixture of shock and hurt on her face. "Yes, Master Haku." She swallowed again, and wiped her eyes, before walking out.

Later, when I made my rounds, I found Sen and Lin in their usual station. "Sen, I want to talk to you. About earlier." I stepped outside, and waited for her.

"Yes, Master Haku?" 

"Sen, I'm sorry about what I said this morning. I was just disappointed that after this time you still wanted to go home. I thought you were happy here. I like having you around. "

"I like being around you too, Haku, but Mommy must consider me dead by now, and I'm not." 

"I know. Listen, Sen. I've thought about how I can still get you home tomorrow. But you're going to have to trust me, okay?" I looked up at her, hoping she would trust me as she had all these months. 

"Okay." She looked troubled. "Haku? What can I do about the see-through thing? I can't go back to Mommy and Tiffy like this." 

I laughed softly, and handed her a loaf of bread from under my cloak. "Take a slice of this after every meal. It will restore you. Don't let the other girls have it." 

"Okay. Thank you, Haku." She took it, and put half of it in each pocket. As she turned to return to her work, she looked back at me. "What's your plan?" 

"Wait and see,Sen. Go back to work." As she left, I walked up the stairs to Yubabba's. Just this once, I would have to get the woman involved with Sen's affairs. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Late the next day, I called Sen to Yubabba's office. My plan was to be put into action. When she appeared meekly in the doorway, I spoke sharply. "Close the door, and come here." 

"Yes Sir." She closed the door, and walked over to me. She was quivering, which,even though it was natural, was a nice touch in our act. 

"Sen, Haku has asked me to grant permission for you to go on a mission with him. It appears you've found favor with him. " Yubabba eyed her. 

"Yes,Ma'm." She stood perfectly straight,shaking.

"Sit down, for heaven's sake!" A chair scooped Sen up. Yubabba turned her gaze to me now. "I don't think she has it in her to go where you are going, Haku." 

"Oh she does. She's very strong, Yubabba." I cleared my throat. "Sit up,Sen." 

"Yes,Master Haku." She sat straighter, keeping her eyes lowered. 

"Sen, the mission is perilous. Understand that I do not approve of you're going, but I will allow it this once, as Haku needs help." 

"Yes Ma'm." She looked over at me now,curiously. 

I pretended not to notice the look, keeping the act up. "You may return to work, Sen. I will send for you at daybreak. Be ready." I gave her knowing look.

"Yes, Master Haku." She left, closing the door behind her. 

"Haku, this better not be some trick to get her home. I'm warning you." Yubabba glared at me suspiciously. "She looks like she never thinned at all." 

"Relax, Yubabba. She's not going anywhere." I left the witch's office, and smirked, walking to my own. Yubabba won't know anything until it's too late. I still needed one more insurance. I walked down to the washtubs, to seek out Lin. When I found her, she was helping Sen scrub her tub. I cleared my throat. "What do you think you're doing, Lin?" 

"She hurt her leg. I was just offering a little help." Lin looked directly into my eyes, unafraid. 

"I see. Sen, be careful. Lin, I need to talk to you, in my office. Meet me there in ten minutes." I walked off to make the last of my rounds. I had to continue my routine, otherwise Yubabba would get suspicious. There would be plenty of time for mission planning before daybreak. 

Lin looked at Sen, arching an eyebrow. "What's up with him? He never needs to talk to me." 

"I don't know, Lin." She looked away, and became very interested in her work.

"Lin, when I leave at daybreak, I will not be returning. " 

"What? What are you talking about? The mission can't be that bad, or Yubabba wouldn't have allowed Sen to come with you." Lin was sitting across from me, her eyes widening.

" I'm not going on her mission, Lin. I'm taking Sen home to Chihiro. Then I'm going to stay with them." I watched her carefully.

"You're leaving?! Forever?!" Lin stared at me in shock. 

"It is the only way I can fulfill my promise to Sen." I looked down at my desk. "I will miss you, Lin. Even though you always gave me a hard time, I will miss you." 

"What can I do to help, Haku?" 

I detected a hint of tears in her voice, but I didn't dare look to find out. "Before I leave, I'm going to give you previously written letter. Hide it. In about four months, give it to Yubabba. " 

"What will it say, Haku?"

"That we've been taken captive in another world and will not be returning." 

She nodded solemnly. "I hope whoever she gets to replace you is just as great a Work Master as you, Haku. It's' been an honor, working for you." She stood up, and bowed before leaving my office.

I sat back in my chair, working out the rest of my plan mentally. Sen's safety was my primary concern. If anything went wrong, I would need somewhere to keep her until it was safe to continue. Suddenly, an idea hit me. Zeniba, Yubabba's twin sister, who was kind. She'd helped Chihiro too. I wrote a letter to the woman, and sent it with a dove to her house. Hopefully, I would get a response before daybreak. 

At daybreak, I summoned Sen out on to her favorite terrace. 

"What's going on, Haku?" 

"Be quiet, come on." I led her down the ladder, and to the bridge. She didn't say anything until we reached the water's edge. 

"Where are you taking me, Haku?" 

"Home. Where are your clothes, Sen?" 

She held up a bundle. "Right here. Are you really taking me home? I don't believe it!" 

"I made you a promise,Sen. I never break a promise. I told you that the night we met. Go behind the bathhouse and discard that uniform. I won't let Chihiro see you in that." When she left to change, I concentrated hard, and transformed into my dragon form. I

"Haku, I….." She gasped, when she saw me. "What happened?!"

I looked at her,and nudged her with my nose, to imply that she should get on my back. 

She climbed up, holding on to my horns gently. "Okay, I'm ready, Haku."

Sen held on tightly, taking in the beautiful scenery as we flew over the river. "It's so pretty, Haku…." 

I snorted in a response, as I went lower so she could touch the water. I was no longer her master. I was her friend once more. 

She put out a hand to play in the cold water,and giggled. 

It was the first time I'd ever heard her giggle since she'd come. I flew high again, letting the wind glide me for a time. I was pleased with myself for coming up with this plan. Sen would be home before nightfall, and I would be free of Yubabba once and for all.

"Look, Haku! The tunnel! Oh we're almost home!" 

I tossed my head in agreement, but there was something off. I banked sharply, plummeting into the water, returning to my human form. 

Sen was drowning. "H-haku!" She choked on the river water.

I grabbed her pulling her up, and holding her close. "Shh….we've been followed, Sen." I looked around, sharply. 

"Who is it, Haku?" Her eyes widened in fear.

"I don't know. Hold your nose, and breath. We're going under." When she was ready, I pulled us both under, silently praying that we wouldn't have to stay like that long. When I couldn't hold it anymore, I pulled us up, and looked around. "Okay, I think we're safe for now. Are you okay?" I put her on my back and breast stroked the rest of the way to the other side. 

I th-think so." She clung to me fearfully. "Who was it, Haku?" 

"One of Yubabba's guards. We're safe now though." I let her down on the other side. "She can't hurt us any longer." I took her hand, and we walked up the steps towards the tunnel. "Are you ready to go home now, Sen?" 

"Yes, I am ready." She seemed to hesitate though.

"What is it?" I looked at her, concerned. 

"What's going to happen to you, Haku? Are you going to be okay?" She had tears in her eyes.

I took a hand, and wiped them away. "I'm going to be fine. I'll be with you, Sen. Always."

"Really? You mean that?" She threw her arms around me. "Oh Haku! This is great! Mommy will be so happy!" 

I embraced her back, awkwardly. It felt strange, when I thought about living among humans. I had never done that. "Come on, let's get you home." We walked into the tunnel together.

When we reached the other side of the tunnel, Sen looked around. "It feels like I never left, Haku." 

"Our time in the Spirit World is different, yes. Which way do we go?" 

"This way." She led me down the dirt road. "We came here by bicycle, so it's going to take a little longer on foot." She smiled at me. 

"Not if I carry you on my back." I transformed back into my dragon form.

She climbed back up, and pointed out a more direct path to her Grandmother's. "It shouldn't take to much longer. I can see the house from here!" She clung to my mane excitedly. 

I nodded my head, and started hovering near the blue house. Slowly, I landed, and let her slide off of my back. 

"I can't believe it. I'm home!" 

"I promised you, didn't I?" I watched her run into the house, leaving me outside. 

"Mommy, Tiffy! I'm home!" Sen ran into the guest room ,where they stayed. 

"Sen!" Chihiro scooped her daughter up,hugging her fiercely. "My baby. I thought I'd never see you again!" 

"Mommy! I met Haku and I had to work for him for a whole year! He's really nice, and he brought me home. Can he stay with us so Yubabba doesn't kill him? Please?!" She looked up at her mother, pleadingly.

"H-he's here?" Chihiro walked downstairs, still carrying Sen,and opened the door. 

I was sitting on the porch,transformed back into my human form. "Chihiro." I stood up, and looked at the young woman. "You grew up so nicely." 

"Haku!" She ran out of the door,and hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much for everything you did for Sen. Of course you can stay with us." She let go of me, and looked down at her daughter. "Welcome home, both of you." 


End file.
